Sara Candler
Sara Candler is the current Art teacher in Nightbloom Academy, a school revolving around teaching and learning magic. As the art teacher, Sara hopes to teach the students about more creative things. Due to recent events, her old self, Hilda Marida, has taken over once again. Personality Sara is a fun-loving girl with a can-do attitude. She tends to be tactless at times, and is unaware of what is actually socially acceptable or not. She believes there's always a cloud with a silver lining, and that everything will be okay even if the outlook looks grim. Being such a naturally optimistic girl, Sara has no troubles keeping the mood cheerful and optimistic. However, the nicest ones are the type you have to watch out for. When pushed to her limit, Sara will not hesitate to swap her usual attitude for one that is cynical and harsh. Though, depending on how she's pushed, she can react in different ways. She's known to suplex offenders with ease or just throw them out the window ala Kuzco style. She does, however, revert to her old personality when she's in a fight, becoming detached from her emotions and fighting with no regrets. Like most other Valeifs, Sara will destroy whoever disrespects the Valeif religion but she differs in the fact that she does not destroy them before asking the person to explain why they disrespected the religion... and she does it all with a smile on her face. If she's asked about Hilda Marida, she will just say that Hilda sacrificed herself so Sara could live and doesn't say anything else about her. The true fact is that Hilda is a sore spot for her she'd rather not talk about if the subject came up. Hilda, her former self, is merciless and detached. She cares about no one but Nyx Nightbloom and is loyal to her, due to remnants of Sara's personality embedded in her psyche. Hilda will gladly kill to prove her worth to the headmistress, too. She won't hurt students... well, she will but she won't kill them. In fact, students who cross her are lucky that she doesn't kill them. As a product of years of bullying, Hilda will not hesitate to kick ass and take names. She wishes to be feared by all, to make everyone pay for her suffering as a child. Background She was born under the name 'Hilda Marida', and was more stoic and under control. From her youngest years, she could remember everything from beginning to finish, be it her own life, a book or a conversation, and was thus called a prodigy because of it. Her life was uneventful, save for the fact she sometimes snuck out of her house to go flying as a child, which her parents promptly reprimanded her for and set her work. Due to this, she sort of withdrew into herself and detached herself from her childlike side, becoming more serious and mature. When she went to Nightbloom Academy at 7 years old, she basically considered it a second home. But she never did break curfew or any of the set rules, becoming a sort of hall monitor in the case someone did break the rules. However, most people around then talked about her behind her back, calling her stuck up and snobbish, and a few even disrespected her religion to her face, causing her to go off on them and throw them out the window or through the roof... or even trample them, giving her a more delinquent status. She was ostracized, and soon left Nightbloom Academy at 12 years old, unable to deal with it. A few months later, Sara Candler surfaced. Hilda had gone into hiding during these months and did her best to change into someone people would like. She wasn't allowed back into Nightbloom Academy at first, though she ended up sneaking in late at night and was nearly thrown out when she was found the next morning, though someone had stopped them from doing so and allowed her to stay. She completed her schooling at Nightbloom Academy, and left to go see the world for a bit and mingle with others. Years later, after completing her own form of magic called 'Sparking Magic', Sara returned to Nightbloom Academy and took up a teaching position so she could teach others instead of keeping the knowledge she'd gained to herself. She was the one Nyx Nightbloom came to after killing young students, comforting her and confiding in her the fear of Hilda returning. The next day, she brought the headmistress something to eat because she was worried about her. A while later, a field trip to the Ilyana Forest, which Sara recognized from her trip so long ago, happened. This was when Sara started to lose her grip on Hilda, as Nightbloom City was the only place she could keep her contained. She got angry at the students for thinking it was a pleasure cruise, and refused to return with Maklo and Kasuto to the camp. The attack on Nyx, and the Superiors' appearance, made something in Sara snap. She lost her grip on Hilda, allowing herself to slip back into who she was before. Leaving the Master students, Hilda made her way back to the city and broke in through a hole made by Pyrhha (although Hilda made it bigger). She headed for the school, hoping for a fight... Trivia * She's the person you have to watch your food around since she eats a ton. * Sara dyes her hair, and her natural hair colour is black * She gives extra credit to the students who come and draw with her after class. * The chalkboard in her classroom has a different drawing every day. Sara draws these herself. * Her faceclaim is Two from Drakengard 3. * She is currently stuck as Hilda. Category:Characters Category:Valeif Category:Academy Staff Category:Female Category:Headphone Ene